


Amara

by xRamona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRamona/pseuds/xRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why should Lydia play nice when her throat burns with things unsaid and memories that kill her inside?<br/>or<br/>the one where they need to figure out its not about stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amara

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted a mourning Lydia

Nobody really says anything afterwards, and maybe thats a good thing. But she isn't one to swallow the unsaid words that burn in her mouth like the fire of her hair.  The day after seemed to stay in a little bubble of silence, and the pack had done nothing. It was as though a unspoken rule had become existent the moment she was  _gone._ Like none of them could speak without the feeling of disrespect heavy on them all.

She barely remembered getting home that night, if she had.  She remembered a sore, burning throat and tear covered cheeks, a pain filling her entire being that she couldn't describe, one she'd never felt for any other she'd screamed for, a pain that could only come with losing your best friend.

_Why dont you just be nicer to her?_ They'd ask carefully after one too many snide comments.  _Why don't you like her?_ They'd question after she'd replied with an insult not covered enough.  _Is this about Stiles or something?_ They'd asked and she'd roll her eyes, swallowing her scathing words and biting a sharp tongue into submission because it  **wasn't**. Lydia assumed they knew, to some degree, it wasn't about Stiles. They had to.

**Why can't you just be _friends_  with her,Lydia?She's new,remember? **That was something Lydia couldn't do. Not because of Stiles. Or Scott. Or Kira. Because Lydia was already nice to the new girl. Lydia had already become best friends with the new girl. With her features bold and evident of fresh pain and ripped open wounds, she could explain with a eerily level voice. "--And she ended up  _dead."_ Lydia wouldn't claim they hadn't hurt as much as she had,but she could only move along in deafening silence for so long.

Stiles faulted himself. He hadn't tried hard enough, he couldn't fix it this time. Scott had to hold her while she died and still can't wash the blood off his hands. Isaac share's Stiles guilty feelings,  ~~it shouldve been me~~ , echoing in his mind. Chris felt numb, losing all he'd had left was something he'd been afraid of for a long time. With that fear coming to life he felt staying there any long would just let things fall apart further, and Chris salvaged what he could of his life.

But Lydia couldn't do the same, death was swimming in her blood, twined around her heart and buried in her bones. She had become death itself one scream at a time and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She couldn't stop anything, it seemed. They'd suffered Allisons death just as she had, but they were able to scream and cry in the privacy of themselves, to handle it however they could.

Lydia had to shriek out her name,  _Allison_ bitter on her lips long after the tears had stopped and her heart had stopped pounding. Her heart stopped altogether if she were being honest. Lydia was the one to call out for her friends death, to solidify it within a group of broken teenagers losing something that had pieced them together. Lydia had to deal with the scorching feeling deep in her body as she bit back the scream, knowing full well what she was entailed to do. And as much as she wished and fought to not screech for her best friends death, the pain was all too real for her to pretend she could withhold it. To pretend she could fight off destiny.

She was supposed to be silver but Lydia thinks Allison was beyond golden. They could ask her to befriend the new girl. They could beg her to feel okay again. They could plead with her all they wanted, but Lydia had been nice to the new girl before. And now she was **dead.**

**Author's Note:**

> I just think lydia would have had a lot to deal with ya feel  
> and we didn't get much mourning thus far sooo


End file.
